Grak the Ripper
NAME - Grak the Ripper CHALLENGE RATING - 7 SLAIN BY - Kain BEHAVIOUR - Grak associates the lowering of the elevator with the arrival of food, and notices as soon as the chains start moving. He stands next to the platform and readies an action to climb the stairs as soon as anything touches the platform. - He waits on the ground, and as the elevator lowers he is vulnerable to plunging attacks. The roof of the cavern is 100 feet above the floor, and the stairs rise twenty feet. Plunging attacks can be attempted from any height above where the elevator stops 20 feet above Grak (the jump DC is 10+5 per 10 feet). If characters fail a plunge jump attack by 5 or less, they can make a DC20 reflex save to grab the ledge of the platform (it is a move action to climb up or a free action to drop down with a DC15 jump check and d6 subdual damage). If they fail this too, they take fall damage and land prone adjacent to their target (move action to stand which provokes attacks). If they succeed, they get to make an attack roll (treated as a charge) which does double damage plus the fall damage. If the attack roll misses the character lands adjacent to Grak. - If Grak finds himself adjacent to a single opponent, he will attempt to rend. - Grak cowers for a round the first time he is damaged by or exposed to fire. This stance grants him a +4 bonus to armour class, but he does not attack. If Grak is ever attacked with flaming arrows from moving elevator and cannot reach an enemy, he spends two rounds cowering (then hides under the elevator). - Grak will usually attack the closest enemy, unless he believes an enemy is capable of using fire to damage him. If adjacent to multiple enemies, Grak will divide his attacks between them. - If surrounded or taking heavy damage, Grak will attempt to climb the staircase (DC25 if he chooses not to use the stairs) to give himself time to heal. As enemies reach him, he will attempt to kick them off, dealing 2d6 fall damage. Grak never attempts to bull rush, only kick. SUGGESTED APPROACH The best way to deal with Grak is probably to block the base of the stairs with two or more characters, and have others attempt plunging attacks or fire attacks from above. Surrounding Grak is effective if the entrance to the stairs is blocked, because though Grak will probably attempt to kick medium or smaller enemies out of his way, this is ineffective at ground level. STATISTICS Grak - Unique Large Giant 6, Fighter 2 HP99 Initiative+3 AC17(T12,FF14) Speed-40(8) Claws+14/+14(d6+8) or Kick +10 (d6+8+knockback 10, DC10+damage) Abilities26(24),16,23,6,7,6 Saves+12+5+0 Clamber+20 SQ Regeneration 5, scent, fire/acid vulnerability, rend2d6+12, reach 10 Claw Focus, Combat Reflexes, Awesome Blow, Improved Bull Rush, Power Attack REWARDS - 3000 souls, ring of protection+1, titanite splinter, humanity Category:Slain by Kain Category:Tag vault